watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tender Cut
The Tender Cut is a first person independent video game that is based off a scene from a Russian movie. This video was uploaded on June 19th, 2015 and was the 318th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea, Mackenzie, Molly, and Mars participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls preparing to play the game, Molly not sure if it is a game since the menu screen says "watch" rather than "play". They are then greeted to a screen with various strange objects. Most of the girls are confused as to what they see but seem to agree that they are genitalia. After they've chosen an item from the screen, the girls are treated to a video in the game of a doctor cutting an eye. The girls cringe as the eye is cut open, they then wonder if that is the game before they find that they can move. They investigate the room they are in, Molly seeing images of the items in the beginning of the game and is confused as to what is happening. Mackenzie takes down a picture and is grossed out when she sees ants emerging from a hole. Andrea finds a picture and shakes it a few times, noting that the picture creeks when she tries to take it off the wall, implying that it sound dirty. Molly later finds a cigarette and lights it, while Andrea finds a knife and tries to cut a picture. She then goes to another picture and tries to cut it, before taking it off the wall and gets grossed out by the ants. Mackenzie grabs what appears to be a tool for sharpening knives, and tries to put it in the hole where the picture once was, telling the game to put the handle in the hole. Meanwhile, Mars concludes that she has to do what the doctor is doing in the video is doing. The girls later find a hand in a pot, shocking the girls as they pick it up. Andrea tries to cut the hand open but is annoyed that the game doesn't let her. They later take the hand and put it in the hole where the picture was and are grossed out by it. Molly takes a knife and sharpens it, following the video, while Mackenzie seems to be over the game. Molly then takes the cigarette and places it on the hand, saying that it got dark and that there was no reason for her to do it. The girls late go back to the balcony and look at the moon, before an eye suddenly appears, the girls realizing what they're suppose to do. The girls then cut the eye open, Molly and Mackenzie cringing, as the game still continues. The girls go back into the room and see that it is empty bar the lone tv, that is now showing something else. A door suddenly opens and the screen goes black, Molly anticipating a jumpscare, but the game simply ends, confusing the girls. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:2015